Pretty in Plaid
by Blainderson
Summary: Kurt is a middle class teenager who never gets the time of day from the "richies". But will Blaine Anderson be the guy to change that? Or will he only end up heart broken. (based off of Pretty in Pink by John Hughes. I dont own glee or pretty in pink)


Pretty in Plaid

Kurt Hummel stood at himself in the mirror as he admired his newest creation. The tight black pants accented his toned body and the new plaid shirt looked retro-fab underneath his tuxedo inspired blazer. He was different, and he didn't care. It's not like anyone in high school really liked him anyway. He had one best friend, and that was Phil.

Kurt walked into his father's bed and pushed at him to wake. "Come on Dad." He said. "You have your big interview today, come on. I made you breakfast."

His dad turned slowly and looked at his son. "How did I get a son as great as you?"

Kurt smiled. "Just lucky I guess. Go eat breakfast and take a nice shower. I picked out an outfit for you and everything."

"Do I really need this job son? I mean I, uh I'm happy."

"You're happy with part time work Dad?"

"No…and that's why I'm going to this interview."

Kurt smiled and put his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Good luck dad. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too son. Be good." And with that Burt Hummel got back into bed not thinking his son would be coming back.

Kurt popped his head in and grimaced. "Daddy!"

"I'm up!" Burt exclaimed as he hoped out of bed. And with that Kurt was out the door ready for another day of higher education.

Kurt pulled into his usual parking spot and groaned as he saw James standing outside of his car. As he locked it he saw the yuppie himself saunter over. "What's it going to take for me to get with you Hummel?"

"You're a pig."

"Hummel, I'm thinking of more than just sex."

"No you're not."

"I've liked you for four years and you've treated me like shit. Now I don't think that's fair." James replied.

"Bite me." Kurt said as he started walking towards the building.

"You're a bitch." James answered as he lit a cigarette and walked behind his car to enjoy it in peace.

Kurt got up to his locker when he saw Phil walking down the hallway. "Kurt!" Phil exclaimed! "Oh hello, you look fabulous today."

Kurt looked down at his piece. "You really think so? Are you going to class today?"

"You know I don't think I'm ready…"

"I think you should go for it. It's ultimately painless."

"I was hoping to call the cafeteria in hopes of getting a good reservation. I'd really prefer a table by the window. What do you think?"

"Anything you want Phil." Kurt said as he walked down the hallway.

"May I admire you again later!" Phil called as Kurt disappeared into the distance.

Blaine Anderson walked out of his classroom as Kurt Hummel walked by. He couldn't help but admire the way he walked and presented himself. "Hi Blaine." He heard a voice say. "Hey Brit." He said as the blonde girl smiled and walked away. Blaine was fixated on the Hummel boy.

Kurt was sitting in Mr. Schue's class talking notes as he heard "richie" Quinn Fabary make a snooty remark. "Where do you get your clothes? The five and dime store?"

"Is there a problem Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked up from his book.

"No sir." Kurt replied.

"Looks like Miss. Fabray will be thinking of you when she writes a summary on tonight's chapter.

Kurt was embarrassed he didn't want the girls to hate him more than they already did. So he raised his hand. "Mr. Schue there is nothing going on. Please. They don't need to do the paper."

Quinn straightened herself up in her seat. "I'll take the summary."

Kurt flipped through the magazines at Between the Sheets as his boss Mona decorated the display case.

"I really think this is so fresh and modern. Don't you think so Kurt?"

At 32 Mona was different like Kurt. They were great friends and Kurt told her everything. She stood there with her square spectacles on and a bohemian headband wrapped around her head. Her mini skirt and wedges were a little immature for her age.

"It looks fab Mona." And with that the door opened and Kurt looked up and was face to face with Blaine Anderson.


End file.
